<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grabbing Hands by BisexualFaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808934">Grabbing Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie'>BisexualFaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angry Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and reader have an argument and it just escalates from there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grabbing Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a rush of hands and desperate clinging Bucky has you backed against the wall. His metal arm hoisting you up against the wall as he pressed your body tight against his. You didn’t even remember what the argument from before was about. Just that it involved a lot of finger pointing and clenched jaws, a lot of which was incredibly hot, especially on the gorgeous ex-assassin. Though you didn’t tell him that, he knew you were thinking it, judging by the low whine leaving your lips. His metal hand works with his flesh one to rip open your shirt easily. His hands grasping and pulling at your hips and chest as he groans in delight, his teeth are dragging along your neck and across your ears lightly as he trembled desperately. Your body was getting wound tighter and tighter the more he touched your skin. It was actually starting to get too much for him. Especially with the way you’re pulling at his hair and pulling him tight against your body.</p><p>He pulls back from your kiss, trembling and clutching at your hips tight, tossing you lightly onto your bed as he managed to pull apart. Both of you were like octopi, trying desperately to stay together, neither willing to unstick from the other. And it was in that moment that Bucky knew he couldn’t just let you go. He had to keep you, to let you know that he genuinely loved you. But now was not that moment, it was time for the desperate angry rough sex he had been craving since the minute the both of your tempers had gone up.</p><p>He glances around your room, biting his lip gently, before he grabs a nearby scarf lying across your little nightstand. He sits up and crawls over to you, narrowing his eyes and pinning your hands beside your head, tying your wrists to the headboard and biting his lip gently. When you give him that wide doe eyed stare that makes him melt completely he groans and bites his lip lightly. You whine and squirm in your restraints, canting your hips up and grinding lightly at his covered cock. Bucky freezes in surprise, watching as your body rocks and moves carefully and he shudders in delight, before he goes for the button of your pants, quickly pulling them down your legs and sliding his hands up your thighs, before he rips open the crotch of your panties and licks his lips as the sweet scent of your arousal. His eyes darken and he glances up at you, licking his lips in that predatory way that makes you hot and bothered.</p><p>Your nails dig into your palms as you squirm above him, trying to close your legs. Though his metal hand is holding one thigh open and his flesh hand is drawing soothing circles on your other thigh. “Hey, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” He whispers and licks his lips, leaning down and sucking at your clit slowly. His tongue dragging up and down your slit as your thighs threaten to clamp around his head. He narrows his eyes at you, before he sits up and pulls back, watching as you whine loudly at the loss. He looks around, before using the legs of your pants to tie your ankles to the bottom of the bed. His eyes narrowed as he watches your cheeks burn with the heat. He licks his lips, gripping your hip and sucking hard at your clit as his eyes close. His hands are clutching and squeezing at your inner thighs, biting his lip as he eats you out desperately. Your taste was intoxicating to him, making him ravenous as he became more and more eager. He groans and wraps his arms around your waist, eating you out desperately as he trembled and clenched his jaw. You on the other hand are getting wound tighter and tighter, the blood rushing so fast in your veins that you feel like your body is on fire. Your eyes are staring but they aren’t seeing, they’re blank and heated and filled with so much lust that Bucky can practically see your soul ascending.</p><p>And he takes pride in it, in fact he gets so proud that he redoubles his efforts on eating you out. His tongue tracing the alphabet on your clit as his hands clutch desperately at your thighs. You’re chanting his name now, a mantra, the only words you know are his name and please. And please he does, his metal hand slides over your belly and pushes down so he can get a better angle to get deeper into you. Your orgasm is fast approaching, a roar in your ears, drowning out the dirty sucking noises of his cunnilingus. And you shriek in delight as you arch your back and cant your hips against his face, trying so desperately to get over that peak. But he pulls away when you begin and you let out a loud wail of the loss.</p><p>Bucky pants and chuckles softly, his chin is gleaming in your slick and the blue you usually see in his eyes is no more then a thing ring around his enlarged pupils. His hands are grasping and rubbing circles into your inner thighs as he watched you and licked his lips. And the way he’s staring at you? Almost makes you cum right there. His hair is hanging by his jaw, his lips are slightly parted as he watched you, his tongue is peaking out slightly just to get the last bit of slick off, and his eyes? God his eyes are dark and filled with a primal look that makes you tremble with the way it’s directed at you.</p><p>“Please daddy, please!” You practically sob, arching your back and squirming slightly In your restraints, trying to get him to touch you, begging him with your body as you stare up at him and you falter slightly, noticing the way he’s frozen above you. And you furrow your brows up at him, “Buck? Are you okay?”</p><p>Squealing in surprise as his cock suddenly fills you, you throw your head back, letting out a loud wheeze. Your breath leaving your lungs in one motion as you struggle and squirm beneath him. Crying out when he begins his fast pace, his flesh hand rubbing hard at your clit as he fucked you and fucked you hard. Your hands are shaking and your thighs are clenching up as he throws his head back. “Oh fuck I’m gonna cum-“ You whimper and then sob when stops his thrusts and his assault on your clit. “What was it you called me?” He asks, slowly rolling his hip and licking his lips slightly when you try and buck your hips against his.</p><p>“Daddy please just fuck me! “ You gasp desperately, bucking your hips against his, trying desperately to get any kind of stimulation. And when he’s sure you’re back from that brink he had you at, he begins ramming his hips hard against yours as he groans loudly. He rubs hard at your clit again, his metal hand reaching up and grabbing your throat, squeezing tight and watching your eyes roll slowly into the back of your head. The edges of your vision are becoming blurry and the sudden lack of oxygen sends you quickly over the edge of that orgasm. Your body tightens and your thighs clench hard around his hips. The slick tightening of your cunt has him snarling and thrusting faster to milk you through your orgasm, making it last way longer then it should have and sending jolts of pleasure up and down your spine.</p><p>He groans loudly, bucking his lips, and tightening his grip on your throat. He licks his hips and pulls out before he unties your ankles and pulls them over his shoulders, ramming his hips against yours as he fucked you deeply. And with a lucky (or unlucky, if you think about it) thrust, he manages to slam head on into your g-spot. With a loud guttural sound you clench up in his grasp, sobbing and pleading over and over for him to fuck you. For you to get that next release that you could practically fucking taste. And he does, he doesn’t stop, he fucks you through it, pounding your g-spot with every thrust. “You’re so fucking tight for me, so wet and slick.” He hisses, rubbing your clit with his flesh hand, switching the hand that was choking you, so he put all of his force into the metal hand. He groans in delight, thrusting deep into you and watching as you cum for the second time that night.</p><p>Your body sings in pleasure, hands desperate and clenching tight at the scarf around your wrists. Sobbing as you look up at him and shake beneath his ravenous grip. “Daddy!  Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy-“ You scream and shriek as you completely wrecks you in your orgasm, his teeth clenching as he watched the absolute ecstasy wrecked your body. And he hisses as he fucks you harder and faster, coming close to his own orgasm as well. His teeth clench and his eyes roll slightly into the back of his head as he fucked the life out of you. His hands gripping desperately at your hips as he hissed. Cumming deep into you and wrapping his arms tight around your waist. Your thighs tremble as you squirm and sob for mercy watching as he clenches his teeth.</p><p>You pant, and slump back against the bed, your hands trembling as you look up at him. “Bucky?” You ask and watch as he unties you. “You okay?” He asks and rubs your wrists when you collapse on your back. You giggle breathlessly, “You literally just fucked me within an inch of my life and you’re asking me if I’m okay? I’m more than okay, Bucky.” You whisper and turn slowly on your side. Looking up at him with soft eyes.</p><p>“Right.” He murmurs and rubs his hands up and down your hips before he lies down next to you. “You’re so pretty.” He murmurs, “Especially when you get completely ruined like tonight.” He murmurs and grins playfully, before he wraps his arms around her waist. He leans down, kissing your shoulder when you blush and attempt to lift your arms to cover your face but pout when you can’t find the strength to do it. You laugh softly and turn on your back, before you sigh. “We should get cleaned up. We’re both sweaty and gross.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Bucky carefully wraps his arms around your waist, pressing a soft kiss to your temple as he smiled and headed to the bathroom. His brows furrowed as he watched you in adoration. “You know, I really do love you. With every fiber of my being.” He whispers, “And I’m with you, until the end.”</p><p>“I love you too, Bucky. You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me. ”You whisper and clutch as his shoulders when he sets you lightly on the sink and he starts a bath. When you two finally manage to get into the bath, he rubs and kisses along your back, making sure to wash you properly and he smiles. And it’s that moment of peace, of calm and serenity that you know, you would never trade this for anything</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>